Flying high
by abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxzy
Summary: Einfach ist das Leben nie. Aber dennoch muss man seinen Weg gehen, und dabei in Kauf nehmen, dass viele, viele verletzt werden. Etwas anders!chap 6 ist on..und das reviewn nicht vergessen
1. Melancholie

Sodele..  
Das ist das erste Chap meiner neuen ff.  
Die Idee zu der ff kam mir eines abends..  
ich saß da und hörte „flying high" von jem.. und irgendwie kam ich drauf, da was draus zu machen.. ;)  
ist n bisschen anders, als die andren ffs..  
vor allem das paring am Anfang.  
Na ja, ihr werdet sehn ;)  
Schreibt mir doch einfach ob euch die Idee gefällt und ob es sich lohnt das ganze auszubauen!

Dankeschööön ihr lieben :)  
liebs grüßle

lilkins

-------------- ------------------ ------------------ -------------- -----------

Hach..Ihr Jamie..

Sie war ja so glücklich mit ihm.  
Seine wunderbar braunen Haare, die immer so wunderbar glänzten und immer leicht verstrubbelt waren , die braunen Augen, mit dem kleinen, frechen funkeln.  
Seine tiefe, männliche Stimme, die sie so wunderbar trösten konnte,  
seine muskulöse Brust, sein Waschbrettbauch, sein knackiger Po,  
die leichte Bräune.  
Der betörende Duft, der von ihm ausging.  
Die Art, wie er sie immer wieder zum lachen brachte, wie er ihr zuhörte.  
Sie verteidigte, ihr half, sie beschützte.

Er war einfach..wunderbar..  
Eben alles was eine Frau eben zum glücklich sein braucht.

Verträumt starrte das Mädchen aus dem Fenster.  
Ja, man konnte sagen, sie war verliebt. Sehr verliebt.  
Sehr, sehr verliebt.  
Und wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, konnte sie sogar sagen, dass sie ihn liebte.

Er war so..so vollkommen.. so perfekt..

Genau das Gegenteil von ihr.

Und dennoch war er mit ihr zusammen.  
Mit ihr, die sie weder besonders schön, noch besonders intelligent, noch besonders nett war. Und er..  
Er war einmalig. Er könnte jede haben. Und trotzdem.  
Er war mit ihr zusammen.  
Er hatte sich letztendlich für sie entschieden.  
Und das stellte sie immer wieder vor die größten Probleme.  
Sie kam einfach nicht damit klar, immer zu ihm aufschauen zu müssen. Sie kam nicht damit klar, dass er immer einen Haufen Verehrerinnen um sich hatte, die er ohne zögern alle hätte haben können.

Aber er blieb ihr treu.

Noch.

Doch von alldem, was in der Zukunft passieren würde, konnte sie noch nichts ahnen..  
Noch dachte sie daran, für immer mit diesem Mann glücklich zu sein.  
Noch dachte sie, ihr glück sei vollkommen.  
Aber wie man sich täuschen konnte, würde Petunia Evans schon noch bald merken.

-----------------gleiche zeit, anderer Ort-------------------------------------

Widerlich war das Wort, dass sie wohl am genausten beschreiben würde.  
Widerlich-  
Wie sie ihm die Zunge in den Hals steckte.  
Wie sie zu ihm aufschaute.  
Wie sie ihn vergötterte.

Er war für sie schlicht und einfach perfekt.

Nicht, dass sie perfekt zusammen passen würden oder so, aber sie wusste, dass James eigentlich jemand besseres verdient hatte, als sie, dieses Miststück.

Ja, es war hart so zu reden.  
Aber verdammt noch mal. So war es eben.  
Sie war so wütend.  
Und länger würde sie es nicht mehr aushalten.

Ja, ok, sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht.  
Sie hatte ja schon immer auf ihn gestanden.  
Sie hatte es sich nur nie eingestehen wollen, dass sie wirklich in ihn verliebt war, wo er doch eigentlich genau den Charakter hatte, den sie so sehr verachtete.

Und damals, als er noch nicht vergeben war, und sich noch für sie interessiert hatte, hatte sie ihn dauernd abgewiesen.

„ Du machst mich krank Potter" hatte sie einmal zu ihm gesagt.

Und erst jetzt ahnte sie, wie sehr das ihn damals verletzt hatte.  
Wie gerne hätte sie ihm doch gesagt, dass sie das zutiefst bereute.  
Sie würde ihn so gerne in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen, dass es ihr leid tue.

Aber jetzt-  
Jetzt war die andere da, um ihn zu trösten.  
Und mit dieser Tatsache konnte sie sich immer noch nicht abfinden.

Eine kleine Träne rannte ihre Wange herunter.  
Diese schreckliche Einsamkeit.

Diese schreckliche, beschissene Einsamkeit.

Seufzend fiel sie in den Sessel zurück.  
Warum hatte sie denn niemanden?  
Jemand, der sie morgen begleiten würde?

Morgen..

Vor diesem Tag graute es sie jetzt schon.

Ihre Eltern waren vor 5 Tagen bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Und morgen war ihre Beerdigung.

Der Tod ihrer Eltern hatte sie wie ein Schlag getroffen.

Ihre geliebten Eltern tot?  
Ihr Leben verlor den Halt und sie kam sich auf ein mal schrecklich einsam vor..

Jetzt hatte sie nur noch ihre Freunde.. Und ihre Schwester.

Aber die hatte ja James.

James- verdammt..  
Er würde morgen mitkommen um Petunia zu begleiten.  
Das gemeinsam mit ihr durchstehen.

Und Lily wusste genau, dass sie sich morgen wünschen würde, James stünde an ihrer Seite am Grab, würde ihre Hand halten.  
Ihr die Tränen wegwischen und für sie da sein.

Aber morgen würde sie alleine stehen.

Und er- an der Seite Petunias.


	2. Momente

soo liebe leute!  
hier ist das neue chap (: sorry für die lange wartezeit, mir ist echt nichts eingefallen..Oo  
ganz herrzlichen dank auch für die tolle reviews, freut mich total, dass euch die ff gefällt (: Ist immer voll die motivation für mich..leeeier darf ich euch ja hier nicht antworten..( also danke an euch :)  
ganz argen dank auch an meine tolle beta..:)  
jetzt will ich euch nich länger auf die folter spannen..  
liebe grüße  
lilkins

* * *

Tja, morgen würde es ja dann los gehen..  
Und er hatte richtig Bammel davor..  
Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er das bewältigen sollte.  
Die Eltern seiner Freundin waren gestorben, da war es doch selbstverständlich für sie da zu sein und sie zu trösten.  
Nun ja..  
Er war nun mal ein Mann und in so was nicht besonders gut.  
Wobei die Tatsache, dass Petunia ihn liebte das ganze wohl einfacher machen würde...

Hoffentlich.

Und da gab es noch was.  
Evans.  
Ja, also Lily Evans eben.  
Für ihn Evans, weil er für sie einfach Potter war.  
Potter.

Die Tatsache, dass sie sich weigerte ihn James zu nennen zeugte wohl nicht von großer Zuneigung ihrerseits.  
Wobei...  
Er hatte sie schon oft dabei erwischt, wie sie ihn im Unterricht heimlich anstarrte.  
Naja.. Was dachte er auch über Evans, also Lily, nach. Die konnte ihm doch völlig egal sein, jetzt wo er mit Petunia zusammen war.  
Aber egal war sie ihm nicht und das war etwas, dass ihn schon lange Zeit zum nachdenken brachte.  
Aber da waren doch keine Gefühle mehr für sie da oder? Schließlich liebte er Petunia..

Zumindest glaubte er das.  
Ach, was auch immer es war. Er genoss es eine Freundin zu haben. Und er würde sich sicherlich nicht von ihr trennen.

Klar.. Morgen würde hart werden. Aber sie konnten das gemeinsam durchstehen.

"Potter?"  
"Evans?was machstn du hier? Hab dich gar nicht kommen hören."  
Lily setzte sich neben James auf die Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum, wohlbedacht darauf, genügend abstand zu wahren.  
„Konnte nicht schlafen. Du?"  
"Ebenfalls."

Diese Stille.  
Diese unangenehme Stille.  
Sie schnürte Lilys Herz ein und ließ ihr kaum noch Luft zum Atmen.  
"Wird blöd für dich morgen, was?" fragte sie ihn.  
„Petty hat eure Eltern sehr geliebt."  
"Das haben wir alle."

Was fiel ihm ein?  
Da versuchte sie doch tatsächlich ein Gespräch aufzubauen und er? Er lenkte es auf ihre Eltern. Ganz toll Potter, ganz toll.  
"Mist. Das war blöd von mir."

Selbsterkenntniss ist der erste Weg zur Besserung.

"Weißt du, diese ganze Situation ist für mich neu. Nicht nur, dass ich jetzt erstmals eine feste Freundin habe sondern, dass dann auch noch ihre Eltern sterben mussten."

Ha?Potters erste freundin-ihre schwester?  
"Du stellst das so dar, als ob sie freiwillig gestorben wären."  
" Was? Lily, ich.."  
"Ach verdammt, ich weiß. Du hast das nicht so gemeint...blablabla...

Hallo? Meine Eltern sind tot. Verdammt."  
Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr.  
Sie hatte keine Lust die Fassade der unnahbaren aufrecht zu erhalten. Jeder hatte sich gewundert wie gut sie mit dem Tod ihrer Eltern klar gekommen war.  
Aber die Wirklichkeit sah ganz anders aus.

Lily fühlte sich leer.  
Leer und einsam.  
Sie war daran, an ihrem Schicksal zu zerbrechen.  
Der Tod ihrer Eltern war ihr näher gegangen als alles andere je zu vor in ihrem Leben. Klar, einerseits war es die Tatsache, dass ihre Eltern tot waren.

Da wäre jeder traurig. Selbst die, die sich nie mit ihren Eltern verstanden hatten, wären in einer solchen Situation in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
Aber bei Lily war das anders.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Lily und ihren Eltern war besonders gewesen.  
Sie hatten ihr alles gegeben, was sie wollte, um eine glückliche, erfüllte Kindheit zu durchleben.  
Sie hatten sie von ganzem Herzen geliebt.  
Und jetzt waren sie tot.

Und sie ...

alleine.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Die arme Lily. So verzweifelt, wie sie da vor mir saß. Verdammt, wieso konnte ich mal wieder nicht meine klappe halten?

Was mach ich denn jetzt bloß?  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Behutsam legte James seinen arm um Lilys schulter und zog sie in eine sanfte Umarmung.  
" Mensch, süße. Du musst das schaffen. Was mach ich denn ohne dich?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit.  
Daraufhin musste Lily leicht kichern.  
" Na also, geht doch." Grinste er ihr zu, woraufhin Lily ihm nur mit der Faust gegen die Schulter schlug.

"Wofür warn das?"  
„Du bist so ein Blödmann James." Sagte sie und lachte.  
Es war schön, sie für wenigstens den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fröhlich zu sehen, das war wirklich Balsam für seine Seele.  
Behutsam hob er ihr Kinn an und zwang sie somit in sein Gesicht zu schauen.  
Mit dem Finger wischte er eine Träne weg, die sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht bahnte.  
"Du schaffst das." Sagte er und lächelte ihr dabei ermunternd zu.  
Sie blickte ihm in die Augen.

Grün auf Braun.

Und ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher.

* * *

Es ist schleeeecht, ich weiß..aaaber: ich hab die nächsten zwei chaps schon fertig, sind auch schon gebetat (+stolz auf uns zwei bin+) ;)  
von dem her wird das nächste chap entweder schon morgen, am montag oder spätestens dienstag rein gestellt, das hängt ganz von euren reviews ab (:  
vielen dank noch mal  
+küsschen an alle+

lilkins


	3. Wie wunderbar kann Sünde sein

_Hey ihr lieben!  
erstmal möchte ich mich gaaanz arg für die wundervollen reviews bedanken..hat mich echt total arg gefreut, hab euch auch allen geantwortet (+g+  
dann möchte ich noch meiner tollen beta danke..dankeschön! ;)  
soo, und hier ist auch schon gleich das dritte chap..huii  
lasst doch ein review da..auch die gemeinen schwarzleser..+g+  
liebs grüßle  
lilkins_

* * *

Oh, sie hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt, war aber falsch gewesen.  
Und dabei hatte es sich so toll angefühlt.  
Diese Wärme, diese Geborgenheit, nach der sie sich schon so lange sehnte.

"Verdammt. So darf ich nicht denken", dachte sie sich.

Wenn Petunia das herausfinden würde.  
Sie wäre töter als nur tot, gedemütigter als nur gedemütigt, und Petunia würde verflucht noch mal das Recht darauf haben, wütender als wütend auf sie zu sein.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie es bereuen würde.  
Ganz im Gegenteil: Sie war froh es getan zu haben.  
Seine Lippen waren so wunderbar weich gewesen und das Gerücht, dass James Potter ein göttlicher Küsser war hatte sich an diesem Abend mehr als bloß bestätigt.  
Er hatte sie gewollt und sie ihn ebenfalls.  
Naja, zumindest dachte sie das.

Wenigstens konnte sie froh sein, dass sie beide nicht über das, was sie getan hatten, herausgegangen waren.  
Es war wohl für James schon so genug zu verarbeiten.  
Immerhin hatte er ja gerade seine Freundin mit ihrer Schwester betrogen.  
Das war ja wohl wirklich an Dreistigkeit kaum noch zu überbieten.  
Es war eine verdammt vertrackte Situation.  
Da knutschte sie, das unscheinbare Schulmädchen einfach mit IHM herum.  
Mit ihm Frauenschwarm, der sie angeblich lange Zeit sehr geliebt, aber trotzdem noch andere Mädchen gehabt hatte, der von einem Tag auf den anderen kein Interesse mehr an ihr gehabt hatte und der jetzt mit ihrer Schwester zusammen war.  
Das schlimmste war allerdings, dass es ihr verdammt noch mal gefallen hatte, was dann wohl hieß, dass sie so ziemlich in ihn verschossen war.  
Was ihr allerdings wirklich einen Klos im Hals brachte, war die Tatsache, dass das alles nur eine Woche nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern geschehen war. Ihre Eltern waren tot und was tat sie?  
Sie schnappte sich den Freund ihrer Schwester und..Naja..  
Scheiß vertrackte Situation. Scheiß egoistische Schlampe.  
Ach verdammt.

* * *

**-Toll Potter, wirklich toll. Einfach super hast du das wieder gemacht.**

Verdammt, ja, ich weiß. Aber ich mein ich wollte doch nur

**- Ha! Jetzt noch Ausreden suchen. Hast du sie eigentlich noch alle? Nur weil du deine Hormone mal wieder nicht im Griff hattest.**

Ich bin nun mal ein Mann und Evans ist doch auch verdammt heiß.  
Die Situaton hat es einfach zugelassen und sie war so..so..wund

**- Du hast eine Freundin, man.. Da knutscht man nicht einfach so mit einer anderen rum.**

- Eine Freundin ist ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis.

**- Oh, du bist so dreist. Da knutschst du, der Mädchenschwarm, der du einmal in sie, das unscheinbare Schulmädchen, warst, an dem du übrigens von einem Tag auf den anderen kein Interesse mehr hattest, rum, obwohl du eine Freundin hast. Zufällig ist die auch noch ihre Schwester.  
Und DANN versuchst du mir auch noch zu erzählen, dass du nichts schlimmes getan hast. Darf ich lachen? So richtig, richtig laut**?

- Du verstehst aber auch gar nichts...Verstand...Pah..

**- Hör auf dein Herz.. Ha, ha, ha.. Man sieht ja, was dabei rauskommt.**

Ach verdammt.

* * *

Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass es ihm gefallen hatte.  
Sein hungriger Blick.  
So, als ob er schon lange nicht mehr.. Ob er und Petty etwa schon hatten? Bei dem Gedanken musste sie leise kichern..Naja..Iih..

Wie sie es auch drehte, sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären.  
Eine soooo schlechte Küsserin war sie ja jetzt wohl auch nicht. Er wollte es, er kriegte es, ihm gefiel es.  
Aber trotzdem rannte er weg? Hörte sich für sie nicht wirklich logisch an.

* * *

Scheißkerl, du, verdammter Scheißkerl bist du, sagte er sich immer wieder.  
Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!

Die Tatsache, dass er seine Freundin betrogen hatte, war nicht das eigentlich schlimme.  
Ok, für IHN nicht das eigentlich schlimme.  
Betrogen hatte er seine ganzen Bettgeschichten schließlich ständig.  
Aber Petunia, mit der war er schon etwas länger zusammen.  
Und von Bettgeschichte konnte man noch nicht sprechen.  
Bald hatte sie gesagt..Wenn das mal was wird.  
Das eigentlich schlimme war irgendwie, dass ihm der Mist auch noch gefallen hatte.

Evans küsse waren so erlösend gewesen. So wundervoll sanft, so zärtlich. So wie es mit Petunia nie war.  
Sie hatte unglaublich gut nach Erdbeeren mit Sahne geschmeckt, und das obwohl es tiefer Winter war.  
Er war verliebt. Und das nicht NUR in seine Freundin.

* * *

" James, ich denke wir sollten reden."

Ha!  
ich steh mittlerweile auf cliffis +g+..naja, das vierte chap kommt schließlich bald )  
hängt aber von der anzahl der reviews ab..habs schon fertig, ist auch schon gebetat..  
neeein, will ja nicht so sein..  
ihr seht den knopf (farbe..egal +g+) ?  
draufdrücken, meinung schreiben, abschicken..gaaanz einfach :)  
und das ganze nennt sich dann review..mehr will ich gar nicht ;)  
najaa..jetzt wo ihr wisst wies geht: einfach ausprobieren  
liebe grüße

lilkins


	4. Manchmal endet alles ganz anders

_hey ihr lieben!gaanz herzlichen Dank für euer tollen reviews, hab euch auch allen geanwortet..huii..jetzt mal an die lieben schwarzleser..  
ich finds wirklich ziemlich mies von euch, meine ff zu lesen, und dann nichts zu schreiben. Mag sein, dass sie euch zu schlecht ist, was weiß ich, dann schreibt es mir oder lest die ff nicht. ganz einfach.  
soo, dann hoff ich mal auf ein paar reviews von euch ;)  
hier ist das neue chap!hoffentlich gefällts euch, es passiert allerdings auch nicht soooo viel, richtig los gehts erst in circa 2 chaps..  
viel spaß dann, lasst ein review da!  
ganz liebe grüße  
lilkins_

* * *

Mist.  
Reden.  
DAS hörte sich definitiv nicht gut an.  
Aber es blieb ihm sowieso nichts anderes übrig.

Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel?  
Ja.  
Eindeutig.  
" Klar, gehen wir raus." Antwortete er ihr, ohne sie anzuschauen.  
Zu groß das Risiko, sich in ihren traumhaften grünen Augen zu verlieren. Sie waren so wunder wunderschön. So dunkel, so geheimnisvoll und doch von einer Klarheit, die ihn überra...

Mist. Er verlor sich schon wieder in Gedanken an sie.  
Zögernd stand er von seinem Bett auf und trottete brav hinter Lily her.  
Sie trug immer noch ihre Schuluniform während er.  
Oooooooh nein. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.  
Sie war tatsächlich reingeplatzt, als er sich umgezogen hatte. Und jetzt stand er oben ohne da.  
Deswegen also der komische blick von Evans.  
Naja, offensichtlich hatte ihr gefallen was sie da sah..  
Schnell schnappte er sich ein Shirt, dass auf dem Boden rumlag und zog es hastig über.  
Lily hatte zwischenzeitlich die Tür zum Flur geöffnet und ließ sich an der Wand auf den Boden gleiten.  
" Kommst du dann endlich mal?" fuhr sie ihn genervt an.  
" Wenn du mich vorhin nicht so angefallen hättest, müssten wir das jetzt nicht klären."  
"Ich dich angefallen? Sag mal, hast du sie eigentlich noch alle?  
Du bist der Freund meiner Schwester. Glaubst du etwa ich würde mich dir freiwillig nähern?"'  
"HA! Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass jemand dich dazu gezwungen hat. Darf ich lachen Evans? So richtig, richtig laut?"  
"Mach doch was du willst. So lange es niemand mitkriegt. Das hier." Sie zeigte mit den Fingern auf sie beide." Das muss niemand erfahren. Haben wir uns verstanden?" giftete sie ihn an, stand auf,drehte sich um und stapfte wütend davon.

" Lily, warte. Ich war blöd. Bitte. Bitte lass uns reden."  
James war Lily hinterher gelaufen und hatte sie am Arm gepackt und sie somit näher zu ihr hingezogen.  
Lily wurde das schon wieder zu viel.  
Sie wollte nur noch Abstand. Bloß nichts mehr riskieren und den Gefühlen die Überhand lassen.  
Nicht schon wieder..  
Hastig ging sie einen Schritt zurück, James allerdings trat weiter auf sie zu, bis zwischen ihnen kaum noch eine Hand platz war.

Oh, dieser Geruch brachte sie noch schier um den Verstand.

Er war einfach Göttlich. Wenn er so nah war, konnte sie ihn ganz genau betrachten. Sein shirt war einige Zentimeter zu kurz ,gerade so, dass man noch ein stückchen seiner perfekt gebräunten Haut sah.  
Sie war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob das überhaupt sein Shirt war.  
Ihr war nämlich sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass er oben ohne dagestanden war, als sie das Zimmer betreten hatte.  
Seine Bauchmuskeln.  
Oh, sie musste sich wirklich zwingen, nicht daran zu denken.  
Wäre wirklich peinlich, wenn sie auf der Stelle anfangen würde zu sabbern.

Schnell verdrängte sie den Gedanken. Aber das angenehme Kribbeln wurden nicht besser.  
„Abstand. Ich brauche Abstand." War der einzige vernünftige Gedanke der ihr durch den Kopf fuhr.

Diese körperliche Nähe zwischen ihnen. Er machte es ihr wirklich schwer, ihn nicht sofort anzufallen.  
Aber in diesem Punkt ging es ihm offensichtlich auch nicht besser.

" Lily. Ich weiß, dass das falsch ist. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du das genauso willst wie ich."

„ Petunia wird es nie erfahren." Langsam verringerte sie den Abstand zwischen ihren Köpfen um einige Zentimeter.  
" Nie wird sie von uns wissen."

* * *

uii..Lily und James sind böse, wa? ;)  
ist anders als die andren chaps, ist auch eher n übergangschap, was auch immer..  
review da lassen wär lieb 3  
dankeschööön! 


	5. Dieses Mädchen

Soo ihr lieben :)  
auch ich habe es mal geschafft..huii  
es tut mir soo schrecklich leid..hab schon totale schuldkomplexe Oo  
vielen lieben dank nochmal an die tollen reviewer vom letzten chap :) hoffe mal, dass ihr mir auch mit längerer wartepause treu bleibt ;)  
jetzt will ich euch nicht länger warten lassen!  
liebe grüße  
lilkins

* * *

Das gleichmäßige Rattern des Zuges, die Landschaft, die immer schneller an ihnen vorbei flog.  
Das alles kam ihr so bekannt vor, und doch erschien es ihr dieses mal neu.  
Neu, einzigartig und unbekannt.  
Der Hogwartsexpress fuhr extra für sie. Er war nur für sie unterwegs um sie zu ihren Eltern zu bringen.  
Zu ihrer Beerdigung.  
Dieser Fakt war ernüchternd. Ernüchternd und traurig zu gleich.  
Aber eines stimmte sie glücklich: James würde sie an dem wohl schwersten Tag ihres Lebens begleiten.  
Das musste einfach wahre, ehrliche Liebe sein.  
Sehsüchtig rutschte sie näher zu ihm und schmiegte sich an seine breite Schulter.  
Ein kleiner Seufzer entwich ihr.  
Ihr Jamsie-Poo. Nie würde sie ihn hergeben.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie zwang sich nicht hinzuschauen. Alles bloß nicht DAS mit ansehen.  
Einfach widerlich.  
"Nehmt euch n Hotelzimmer oder geht einfach in ein andres Abteil. Oder hört am besten damit." Sie zeigte auf James und Petunia, die sich seit fast 5 Minuten praktisch pausenlos küssten "Auf. Aber ich zieh mir das nicht länger rein"  
giftete sie die beiden wütend an.  
"Neidisch, kleine Schwester?" wurde sie darauf von Petunia spöttisch gefragt.  
Wütend verdrehte Lily die Augen und versteckte sich wieder hinter ihrem Buch.

Mist. Es war ja eigentlich nicht das Geknutsche an sich gewesen, dass sie so gestört hatte.  
Damit musste sie wohl leben, solange James noch mit Petunia zusammen war.  
Klar, es störte sie, ihre Liebe mit einer anderen, ihrer Schwester zu sehen, und es störte sie zu wissen, dass sie zusammen waren, und, dass sie eigentlich nur die „Affäre" war.  
Sie wäre so gerne an Petunias Stelle und das war das, was sie wurmte.

Nenne man es Eifersucht, was auch immer.  
Sie konnte die Situation nicht länger ertragen.  
James sollte doch bitte mit Petunia Schluss machen und sich für sie, Lily, entscheiden. Oder eben andersrum.  
Wobei ihr die erste Variante natürlich wesentlich lieber wäre.  
Sie hatte ja jetzt schon Schuldgefühle wegen der Sache, und das, obwohl sie sich gestern gerade einmal GEKÜSST hatten.

Lily war sich sicher, dass die ganze Sache für James auch nicht einfach war.  
Betrügen war wohl immer schwer mit dem Gewissen zu vereinbaren. Nicht, dass sie das **jemals** getan hatte.  
Bei dem Gedanken musste sie schmunzeln.

Nicht nur, dass treue für sie zu einer der absoluten Grundlagen für Beziehungen gehörte, nein, zum betrügen brauchte es wesentlich mehr.  
Nämlich jemanden zum betrügen.  
Sprich, einen Freund.  
Und den hatte Lily bis heute noch nicht gehabt.

Sie war bis jetzt immer nur mit Jungs ausgegangen, hatte sich einige unschuldige Küsschen erlaubt, doch wenn es um eine Beziehung ging, bekam Lily sofort kalte Füße.  
Damals war sie noch nicht so weit gewesen, sie wollte sich immer für den Richtigen aufheben.  
Und bis sie den gefunden hatte, war er schon vergeben.

James.

Als Petunia ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie jetzt einen Freund habe, hatte Lily sich geärgert.  
Sie hatte sich immer vorgenommen gehabt, vor ihrer Schwester jemanden zu finden.  
Ihr ging es dabei einfach ums Prinzip.  
Petuina war wirklich ätzend und als sie erfahren, hatte, dass Petunia einen Freund habe, hatte sie sich SCHWER gewundert.  
Und als sie dann erfahren hatte WER dieser Freund war, war ihr nicht klar gewesen, ob sie lachen, weinen oder wütend sein sollte.

Zum ersten war Petunia mit James Potter, Mädchentraum hoch 33 zusammen, das passte schon mal gar nicht.  
Da konnte man nur drüber lachen.

Aber diese Tatsache machte sie auch ziemlich traurig.  
Immerhin hatte sie damals gerade erst angefangen, James etwas zu "mögen", ihr Herz hatte sogar schon kleine Luftsprünge gemacht, wenn er den Raum betrat und ihr Magen fuhr schon Riesenrad, wenn er sie anlächelte.

Und mit jedem Tag, den sie ihn mit ihr zusammen sah, wurde ihre kleine Verliebtheit in eine totale, innige und nerventötende Besessenheit

Wenn James in der Nähe war, konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren, weil er da war.  
Wenn er nicht da war, konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren, weil er weg war und sie sich sorgen um ihn machte.  
Und wenn er dann in das Klassenzimmer platzte, weil er mal wieder zu spät zum Unterricht war, fuhren ihre Gefühle mehr als nur die schnellste Achterbahn, die sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Es war einfach zum verrückt werden.  
Und verrückt machte er sie wirklich.  
Weil sie ihn liebte.

Doch damals war sie auch noch wütend auf ihn gewesen.  
Er hatte sie wütend gemacht, weil er sie einfach von einem Tag auf den anderen hatte fallen lassen.  
Und dann wich die Wut der Trauer.  
Weil sie einsah, dass sie wohl nie mit James zusammen sein würde.

Und jetzt, jetzt konnte sie sich endlich Hoffnung machen.  
Zumindest glaubte sie das.  
Mist, er machte sie schon wieder verrückt.  
Sie hoffte, dass sie sich Hoffnung machen konnte, war sich aber nicht sicher. Wie frustrierend.  
"Warum muss eigentlich all das mir passieren?"

Warum konnte sie sich nicht in einen schrecklich gut aussehenden, charmanten, reichen jungen Mann verlieben, der auch noch unglaublich in sie vernarrt war, ihn dann heiraten, in eine Villa ziehen, ein wunderschönes Leben mit ganz vielen Hauselfen, vielen rothaarigen, grünäugigen tollen Kindern führen und einfach nur glücklich sein?

Wieso war ihr Leben nicht perfekt?  
Wieso war es so, wie es war?  
Das war einfach so zum

" Jamesiiiieeee!Haa..Hööör..Jaaamesiiiee..biiiiiiitteeeee!"  
genervt sah Lily von ihrem Buch auf.  
Und was sie da sah machte sie nur noch verwirrter.

James lag halb auf Petunia, hatte sich mit einem Ellenbogen auf dem Sitz abgestützt und kitzelte sie mit seiner anderen Hand gewaltig durch.  
Petunia hatte Lachtränen in den Augen und wandte sich albern kichern unter ihm.  
Bah, wirklich. Wie die Kleinkinder.

" Boah, ich glaub ich bring euch in den Kindergarten, wenn wir angekommen sind. Wenn man euch so sieht.."  
Verlegen richtete James sich auf, setzte sich wieder ordentlich auf seinen Stuhl, glättete sein Hemd und schaute auf seine Fingernägel.

" Ach Jamesieschatz." Petunia war mittlerweile auch aufgestanden und setzte sich genüsslich auf seinen Schoß, sie schlang die Arme um ihn und flüsterte ihm, gerade so laut, dass Lily es noch gut hören konnte zu:

" Lily weiß eben nicht, wie es ist, wenn zwei Menschen sich lieben."

* * *

hrr..dieses Mädel..Mensch..Oo  
einfach ein review dalassen..und nicht böse sein, ja+hundeblick+  
tausend dank nochmal an die reviewer und an meine knuffige betta:)  
nächstes chap ist schon fertig, muss nur noch gebetat werden..

REVIEW DALASSEN, AUCH DIE SCHWARZLESER!

seeehr liebe grüße


	6. Na toll

**Sodele, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Chap!  
**Vielen tausend Dank für die super Reviews!  
Aber eins, das war dabei, das hat mich total geärgert...  
Das von Teufelin : Ich kann mit Kritik leben, wenn es konstruktive Kritik ist, und mir in in irgendeiner Weise weiterhilft immer besser zu werden.  
Sprüche wie „Dein Geschmack ist ja echt abartig" sind einfach nur blöd, unangebracht (denn es geht hier nicht um meinen Geschmack, sondern um die ff..) und geschmacklos.

Außerdem ist es ja eigentlich eine Lily-James fic, die beschreibt wie die zwei zusammenkommen. Und in meiner FF ist da nun mal Petunia dabei, ich kanns auch nicht ändern (bzw ich will es nicht +grins+)

Also! Was lernen wir daraus?  
Meine treuen reviewer, macht so weiter wie bisher, ihr seit total klasse  , die Schwarzleser, traut euch, ich reiß euch nicht den Kopf ab, wenn es euch nicht gefällt +zwinker+ und an alle, die meine FF total bescheuert finden, aber nicht wissen wieso: Klärt das mit euch ;)

So, jetzt hab ich euch lange genug zu getextet.. Jetzt kommt noch ein wunderbarer disclaimer xD  
disclaimer: ums kurz zu machen.. Mir gehören, außer ein paar verrückten Gedanken, keinerlei Dinge, Personen blablabla..  
Alles der wunderbaren J.K.Rowling, die (im Gegensatz zu mir) auch noch jede Menge Geld damit verdient.

* * *

„Lily weiß eben nicht, wie es ist wenn zwei Menschen sich lieben"  
Lily weiß eben nicht wie es ist wenn zwei Menschen sich lieben.  
wenn zwei Menschen sich Lieben.  
Lieben.  
Lily weiß eben nicht, wie es ist, wenn zwei Menschen sich lieben.  
ARGH!

Oh, wie sie Petunia hasste.  
Diese wiederliche, abstoßende, gemeine, hinterliste, zickige..  
Himmel, sie könnte ja noch ewig so weitermachen.  
Dabei wollte sie doch endlich schlafen, den ganzen scheiß Tag hinter sich bringen.  
Aber nein.  
Petunias Stimme verfolgte sie in den Schlaf.  
"Lily weiß eben nicht wie es ist, wenn zwei Menschen sich lieben"  
Oh, wenn du wüsstest..

Mist.  
Wieso verdammt wach ich immer auf?  
Hrmpf.

Petunia und James.

Naa danke.

Blödmann. Das war das einzige was ihr dazu einfiel.  
Blödmann.  
Hinterlistiger, blöder mann, dummer, blöder mann, fieser, gemeiner, schmieriger, notgeile blöder mann. Scheiß Blödmann.

Himmel.

DAS würde sie klären müssen.  
Hallo? Was bildete sich der Blöd- ääh- Typ eigentlich ein?  
Blabla, lass uns eine affäre haben, blabla, knutsch knutsch, seufz, sie wird es nicht efahren, verheißungsvolle blicke, knutsch, blabla..

Ha ha ha.

Gerade hatte sie so richtig Lust ihn anzuschreien. Und dann sollte er sie in seine Arme nehmen, an seine tolle Brust drücken, sie würde sein leckeres Parfüm riechen, sein weiches Brusthaar spüren (weil sie ihn natürlich in Boxershorts vorfinden würde, versteht sich doch von selbst),  
er würde ihr sagen, dass sie eimalig, toll und wunderbar sei, und, dass er nur noch an sie denke, dann würde er sie küssen. Hach.

Anschreien hört sich definitiv gut an, dachte sie sich mit einem kleinen, dreckigen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Zögernd schwang sie sich aus dem Bett und schlüpfte mit ihren Füßen schnell in die weichen Hausschuhen die auf dem Parkettboden standen.

Langsam schaltete sie die Lampe neben ihrem Nachttisch an.  
Sie tauchte das kleine Zimmer in ein angenehmes, warmes Licht.  
Lily blickte sich um.  
Ein kleiner Seufzer entwich ihr.  
Ihr Zimmer- Es war so, wie sie es vor 7 Jahren verlassen hatte, als sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war.  
Und damals war sie noch fast ein Kind gewesen.

Ihr kleiner, aus weißem Holz gebeizter Schreibtisch stand vor dem Fenster.  
Früher, als sie noch auf die Muggelschule gegangen war, hatte sie beim Hausaufgaben machen oft rausgeschaut.  
Endlose Felder, ein kleiner Wald. Hier hatte sie ihre Kindheit verbracht.  
Sie hatte mit ihren Freunden Häuschen gebaut, hatten verstecken gespielt.  
Ja, das war schön gewesen.

Das Fenster war geöffnet und ein kleiner Luftzug brachte die Violettfarbenen Vorhänge zum Wehen.  
Der alte, schwere Holzboden knarrte dunkel als sie aufstand um das Fenster zu schließen.  
Mittlerweile war es hier drinnen ziemlich kalt geworden.

Hach. Sie liebte einfach alles an diesem Raum.  
Die Gerüche, die Geräusche. Einfach alles.  
Es versetzte sie zurück in ihre Kindheit.  
Damals, als sie noch klein war, als ihre Eltern noch lebten.  
Ihre Eltern.  
Und schon wieder kamen ihr die Tränen.  
James.  
Ja, ihn brauchte sie jetzt.

Schnell griff sie den grünen, seidenen Morgenmantel, der über ihrem Sessel lag, steckte sich ein Pfefferminzbonbon in den Mund, fuhr sich mit ihrer Haarbürste durch die Haare und öffnete die Tür.

James übernachtete im Gästezimmer, gegenüber von Lilys und neben Petunias Zimmer.  
Lily hoffte natürlich Petunia in ihrem Bett aufzutreffen.  
Naja, mit einander in einem Bett schlafen würden die zwei wohl nicht.

Petunia war schon immer nicht begeistert davon gewesen, wenn andere sie ungeschminkt sahen.  
Hach ja..Petunia..  
Schon allein der Gedanke an sie.  
Wuäh.  
Naja, sie war nun mal ihre Schwester.

Verschlafen tappste Lily auf die Gästezimmertür zu und drehte leise den Türknauf um.  
Mit einem knarren öffnete sich die Tür.

"Aah, James. Ah.Oh"

Und gab genau das frei, was sie wirklich nicht sehen wollte.

* * *

HAHAA+fies grins+  
ist das jetzt ein Cliffi oder nicht ? ;)  
Was ich noch vergessen hab:  
Ich danke natürlich noch meiner tollen Betta APWMB (oder so) Dumbledore..  
(die mich bei diesem chap leider im stich gelassen hat, kann ich aber verstehen, dass sie gerade besseres zu tun hat..)..Sie ist aber echt toll :)  
Damit ihr nicht so lange warten musstet hat sich injuianne dazu bereit erklärt ( hoffe mal ich hab ihren namen richtig geschrieben +grins+) das Chap zu betaen..Ein fettes Danke an sie für ihre tolle, schnelle Hilfe (:  
+applaus+  
und ein Stück frischgebackenen Schokokuchen ;)

Einfach ein Review dalassen, dann kriegt ihr auch was ab +zwinker+


End file.
